Twins of Fury
by Aurastar Warrior
Summary: Meet Drekasál a lonely teen from Berk found in the village square as a baby. This Berk is different from the others, here Hiccup was accepted long ago for his ingenious Dragon killing devices. Until he shot down out good friend the night fury then the monstrous nightmare who he escaped from before didn't miss (Burp). Follow Drekasál as he finds the night fury and learns his past.
1. Chapter 1

Two Night Furies gently fly through the night towards a Human village. Landing quietly in the center of the village one of them, slightly smaller than the other lays down a new-hatched Night Fury and a Newborn Human, watching as they crawl towards each other and lean into each other for warmth. The larger Night Fury quickly runs off towards a tree, standing on his back legs he reaches for some soft leaves at the top, ripping them off he carries them back to the others laying them on the ground. The smaller Night Fury goes to the pile of leaves and arranges it into a small nest, after which the larger gently picks up the human baby and lays him in the leaf nest.

The Night Fury hatchling tries to get to the Baby Human only for the older ones to block it with their tails. Both Hatchling and Baby begin to cry out, but are prevented by the older ones using the sleep pressure points under their jaws to knock them out.

Both Adult Night Furies take one last look at the Human baby and whimper a little before unleashing a loud powerful roar that woke the entire village before flying off the way they came.


	2. Hello

Hi Welcome to my home, Berk it's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It is located solidly on the Meridian of Misery in the Barbaric Archipelago.

It's a fairly normal place for an freezing island full of blood thirsty Vikings. The main problems are the pests, while places further south have mosquitos and flies we have, Dragons.

You may be wonder who I am, well the thing is I don't know, according to the village Elder fifteen years ago a loud roar was said to have shaken the night, everyone burst out of their houses thinking it was a Dragon raid, only to find a small abandoned baby in a nest of leaves left in the middle of the village square. That baby was me, the only thing that was with me was a necklace. It basically looks like a dragon stepped in a piece of Amethyst and it somehow molded to that, plus what looks like a dragon's scale made of Obsidian fused into the back of it? So yeah the only thing linking me to my past is a purple dragons footprint necklace.

You can guess how superstitious Vikings would react to something like that, nervous where did he come from what was the dragon roar from, how was this child not eaten, how is he asleep, wouldn't a roar like that wake anyone up, what is happening, whose child is this, where did he come from!? No one wanted to take care of the strange baby except the Elder, Gothi. She seems to be the only decent person in the village.

The Chief on the Village Stoick The Vast wouldn't even name me, he names all the other kids around here why not me? Simply because I was found under strange circumstances doesn't mean I shouldn't get a name right?

I'm constantly bullied by all the kids called weak because I'm rather thin, or nameless because I have no name. Why call me weak I'm not the only thin person around Erick is just as thin maybe even thinner, just because he is an expert at inventing dragons traps, and all sorts of useful things and I completely understand why they like him so much better. Before he proved how skilled he was they used to mock and bully him as well. He even had a different name, Hiccup.

But this is my story, well mine and one other's let's actually begin this is way to similar to a prologue and it isn't supposed to be one.

Flames, screaming, and destruction. That's the first thing I hear this morning and it can only mean one thing, another dragon raid. I fall out of the tree i'd fallen asleep in the previous night and run into the village. You may be wondering why I would run into all the fire and destruction, do I have a death wish? Or am I insane? Maybe the last one, but the reason why is- The narrator was cut off as a powerful blast of light decimated a nearby catapult.

That, that's the reason why, the Legendary Night Fury. It never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. No one in Berk has ever killed a Night Fury, and secretly I'm glad.

As I watch the Night Fury fly through the wreckage of the catapult, I for the first time catch a glimpse of it's face even it's eyes. Concentration, thoughts, that's all I saw before I was pushed out of the way and onto the ground by Snotlout, the show-off fifteen-year-old, I briefly hear him laugh before another Night Fury explosion cuts it off. As I get up and run towards the blacksmiths, (it's never destroyed for strange reasons) dodging roaring Dragons and vikings, plus the varias flying, and often flaming debri, I see something fly away from it. "Is that a bola?" I ask myself. Distracted by it, I watch as to goes flying to a speeding dark shape in the distance, The Night Fury and to my shock and fear it actually hits its target.

My chest aches as I hear it's pained cry and see it crash down on Raven's Point. "YES! I HIT IT!" I hear a voice shout out. "I SHOT DOWN THE LEGENDARY NIGHT FUR- wait no, nooo, AAAAAUUURGH!" I turn to the Joyous cheering turned horrified screaming and see a large Monstrous Nightmare ripping Erick to pieces ( Of course its him who managed to hit a The Night Fury). I am frozen to place as I see the scene unfold. When that bit of horror ended, and I had relaxed a little, the Nightmare turned and looked at me. Once again I froze. As it began to walk towards me I saw its eyes, glazed over like there was no one there, like it was hypnotised. My confusion only grows when it stops right in front of me. It's eyes are going from glazed over, to clear and conscious. A purple light from in my shirt catches my eyes, my necklace. I pull it out and the glow intensifies, I look back at the Dragon in front of me, it's staring intently at my necklace. Suddenly it pulses and the Nightmares eyes widen and it stumbles, it recovers quickly, looking back at me it nods then it flies away. WAIT!? It nodded at me, an intelligent action! I look down at my necklace which has since ceased glowing. "That was weird." I mumble.

Then I'm struck with a thought, The Night Fury! It was shot down! Without thinking at all I bolt towards the forest at high speed. Why I feel worried for such a creature I don't know, but at the moment I don't care "someone" needs my help. I run towards Raven's Point, dodging branches and leaping over fallen trees until I come across a couple of trees ripped apart from some kind of impact. "Night Fury!" I whisper excitedly. My excitement quickly turns to determination as I quickly run down the path of destroyed trees until I'm led to a small clearing, and there in the middle of the clearing before me, entangled in bolas is the Legendary Night fury.


	3. Recognision

Nameless POV

As I stand before the amazing creature bound by bolas, I feel tears in my eyes. "Why is this so painful to see?" I ask myself. I walk forward towards it slowly and carefully in case it's awake, stopping when in about a meter away.

Slowly I reach for the small knife on my belt removing it from it's sheath, I lean forward and begin cutting at the rope of the bola until the dragon is free.

It doesn't move.

For a moment I think it's dead and I stumble back standing up in fear until I see the rise and fall of its chest. I sigh in relief. I consider leaving before it wakes up when I see something on its head, I walk forward to get a better look and see a sharp rock a sticking out between its scales, wincing I lift the small knift and carefully dig it out trying hard not to cause damage. I succeed but it leave a bleeding wound.

Knowing that head wound bleed badly, even small ones, I remove my shirt and dunk it into a convenient pool a few feet to my left squeezing out some excess moisture before wiping away most of the blood and any dirt in the would until my shirt is soaked in the stuff, quickly I run to the pool and rinse it this time squeezing all the water out. Running back to the dragon I apply pressure to the wound time make but stop bleeding. Once I am sure it has stopped I remove the shirt.

Once more I rinse the shirt in the now reddening pool of water one more time I wipe the drying blood from the outside of the wound. Finally finished I step back slightly admiring my my work. "That should do it." I tell myself smiling.

Night Fury POV

"Uurgh, my head." I say mentally as I start to regain consciousness. "Where am I?" My eyes are still closed as I cannot find the strength to open them, my body feels a little numb as well. I keep lying there with my eyes closed as I try to remember what happened.

Searching like with every other raid, searching for my lost brother, something wrapped around me and I fell...and nothing.

As the rest of my senses return I hear a voice. "That should do it."

"Oh no that sounds like a No Wing!"

My eyes snap open and lock onto it, it's definitely a No Wing, and IT SAW ME. I jump up and turn quickly, running to headbutt the No Wing, I succeed and it's launched backwards into a large rock with a sickening crack, it immediately slumps down unconscious. I jump on top of it and hold it steady with my claws ready to finish it off when I see something that makes my eyes widen with shock, tied around its small neck is a glowing pendant just like mine.

The Pendant I wear is a crystallised lump of plasma that appears to have been carved to look like the pawprint of a No Wing with a piece of Soul Obsidian embedded in the back. There is only two I know of, mine and my...brothers. Mine is glowing too.

"Could it be!?" I whisper to myself. "Drekasál!?"

A FEW MOMENTS OF SHOCK, HAPPINESS, AND FEELINGS OF ACCOMPLISHMENT LATER.

I step down off him and and surprised to see the glow fade. "Hmmm must be contact that makes it glow." I tell myself. Eyes widening I shake myself from that thought, "I Kol (Insert Family name here after its chosen) after 3, WHOLE season cycles, have found my _LONG LOST BROTHER_!" I roar in joy.

I look at his face, it looks pained, even while he is unconscious. Gently I nudge his head to the side and gasp in shock as I see blood trickle down the rock behind his head. "Oh no, I hurt him!"

Urgently I push him off the rock and have him lay flat and facedown on the ground. Fortunately the wound doesn't seem too bad. Taking a closer look, I gently place a paw on it to feel for debri and to my horror I feel a crack in the bone, I quickly pull my paw back. "I've given him a concussion!" I cry.

I lick the wound clean knowing my saliva will heal the wound and the concussion, but still feel intense guilt in hurting my brother. "Wow. This is actually happening, I've finally found him and as soon as I do I give him a concussion, great work Kol." I rant.

I look around myself and what I see surprises me. What I was tied up in was cut by the small bloodstained metal claw tied to Drekasál's waist next to those tough vine like things is a sharp rock with what looks like my blood staining it. Looking at the Metal Claw I see the blood on it is also mine.

My head throbs again and I see a pool, more of my blood clouds it a bit, next to it is a damp false skin stained with even more of my blood. "Did he attack me?" I question myself. I look at my reflection in the pool and see a wound on my head, it's clean. "Oh he helped me!" I laugh in joy. "He is good!" I frown. "And I repaid his kindness by concussing him, perfect, just perfect." i think about what to do now. "I'll take him home, Sire and Dam will know what to do!

Going over to the still form of Drekasál I pick him up in my two front paws, carefully wrapping then around him just under his upper limbs, once I'm sure it's safe for him I leap into the sky flying as fast as I can and as carefully as I can at the same time.

"Sorry Drekasál, I know this is gonna be weird for you but who knows maybe you'll accept it, and I really hope you will forgive me."

Hi _AurastarWarrior_ here with the SECOND CHAPTER! "Launches confetti" Thank you _ Nickdabeast03 _Wattpad for your tips and amazing advice. The names are just perfect.

Drekasál means Dragon soul in Icelandic, while Kol is Coal in Icelandic. Though Coal came from another great writer called _Puffin777_ so _Puffin777_ if you're reading this, thank you heaps I'm terrible with names so I really mean this I still missing names for things in my original story which is on Hiatus until i can make my _USELESS_ brain work the way I want it too.

Thank you all for reading this it's the first fanfic that I've actually gotten further than half a sentence on so I count this as my first. Please review it and feel free to give some ideas I'm always open. THANK YOU _BYYYYYE!_


End file.
